Talk:Grounder Attackship
This article is kind of confusing, is it like a small craft, like a Serhap, or a capital ship, like a Frigate, Cruiser or Carrier? Because either way, theres some things that need changing. Its about the size of a UNSC frigate.I'll put the size on their too :) -Zeno Panthakree Okay that neatly brings about the first problem. Six Plasma Torpedeos is over powered, the Reverance class, a monster warship from the novels that reached 3000 meters carried 7. for a ship shy of 500 meters, its got alot. You might also want to check the exact nature of plasma torpedeos on Halopedia. Plasma Torpedeos aren't a solid projectile luanched from ships. Its the same kind of plasma fire shot from plasma rifles, Wraiths and Fuel Rod guns, but its guided by magnetic signals. Also, as for sucking ships into the atmosphere with the gravity bombs. The things have a radius of about fifty feet right? I imagine the things won't massively effect things short of fighter ships, i thoguht they would of been better for dropping like normal bombs on a planet's surface. Alos, most ships are capable of atmospheric travel, so pulling them into the Atmosphere is just going to piss them off really. By the time the ships are being pulled into the atmosphere,they are heavily damaged.Also,the shield on the gravity bomb allows it to be launched through enemy shielding,then causing the massive damage of exploding inside the shield.-Zeno Panthakree Shields don't pass through shields, otherwise Master Chief could just solve the massive problem of fighting things with energy shields by punching them in the face. Even Zealots... Also, a 50 foot explosion would do nothing but make a warship laugh. Heck, fifty feet is about the same kill radius as a modern hand grenade (not the blast radius) compared to modern bombs, which have a blast radius of 1000 feet for the more common, 500lb bombs. Besides, devastation to warships is mostly caused by breaking through the tough armour. several meters of heavy metals aren't going to be bothered by something thats more or less a greande with a lil gravity pull, you need something to penetrate the armour. I'd see the Gravity bomb as more of a either anti fighter craft or surface bombardment weapon than as a anti warship weapon. The gravitational pull tears the armor off.Also,the bombs shield changes to the same frequency as the enemys shields,causing it to glide through like a laser through butter.End of conversation-Zeno Panthakree Uh, I'm sure shields don't have 'frequencies'. Otherwise SPARTANS could just reach through Jackal shields and snaps its puny neck like a twig. Its a projected casing of energy just stop things travelling at the body at stupidly high speeds. Like bullets, and plasma. You fire a bomb and its still going to hit that shield 'frequencies' or not, and when it does, its going to be like its hitting a solid wall. Then,I, Zeno Panthakree give you,Ajax,permission to change what you dont like.But if you change it too much I will tell Subtank.-Zeno Panthakree